Uninterested
by KatieRae
Summary: Birds of a feather, fly together, but do they even notice each other? And what do the other Titans have to say about it. An angst riddled dramatic romance. 3rd person view but Raven-centric. Terra Bashing, Rob/Rea shipper.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have not, do not, nor will I ever own Teen Titans.

Uninterested

The crack of a spine on a brand new journal. How she loves the smell of fresh paper. Things like these make the tedium of human life bearable. She brought her pen to the page and in a flurry of motion her thoughts began to spill out on paper.

_Human existence as we know it is a pointless endeavor. They have a healthy planet, with a habitable climate, yet they take it for granted, as if it were the only way it ever could be. All the while, they are slowly tearing their planet apart, turning it into a hellish wasteland much like my own home world. These beings fail to even see how their actions effect the other living creatures on their planet. Every day another species completely disappears from their universe. And these foul beasts have the power to stop all of it right there in their hands, but these narrow minded, self-absorbed creatures care more about their own petty problems than their very own slow agonizing destruction.  
At least demons are strait forward about that, no beating around the bush there. 'I'm going to come and destroy you and your entire world!' Nope, pretty clear there. They are also pretty clear on that 'everyman for himself' thing to. There's no question in your mind that a demon would stab his own mother in the back if it meant getting what he wanted. Humans are so full of deception, they pretend to be this united group, 'look out for your neighbor' and all that, but the truth is humans are so consumed by themselves they actively work to destroy each other. Oh sure they'll try to be a team to work together, look at this team. The Titans have done many great and wonderful things but even the most noble of humans have their price; Terra showed us that already.  
It must be human nature to be fickle. They can tear apart another's lifetime of work in an instant for simply not agreeing with the masses and yet an inept loafer with a pleasing physical appearance gets rewarded simply for existing. The humans on Azarath were much the same, though, to a far lesser degree. You see Earth humans…  
They rule themselves not by respect or even force but my money. Any law broken can easily be ignored if you have enough of this substance. During my time spent with the humans of Earth I have learned 'The MAN' (an Earth term in reference to, the one who holds the most money) is always trying to beat you down and will continue to do so until you are nothing but a crippled, bloody, hallow shell of the individual you used to be. 'Resistance is FUTILE!' Sounds more like Demons and their quest for power to me…  
Funny, I've remembered another human saying 'Money is Power.'  
But… for herbal tea and the vast number of books I can easily obtain I will forgive the humans these transgressions. Now if only I could find a moment of silence…_

The door to the roof banged open loudly and she closed her journal quickly.  
"Friend Raven?" a happy voice called out, "The night of movies has begun, will you be joining us in the hanging out?"  
"Sure Star, I'm on my way down," she answered rising to her feet, tucking the small black journal into the pocket of the jacket she wore.

The team had gone into town today as civilians to do some much needed shopping. They quickly split up agreeing to meet at their favorite pizza parlor for lunch. Fallowed by the necessary but tortuous trip the grocers before returning to the tower.  
Raven had wasted no time making a beeline for the nearest book store. The bell chimed as she open the door. The smell of fresh ink on paper hit her as she stepped over the threshold. This was her idea of a shopping trip, It had been too long since she had time to go book shopping she noted that they rearranged the sections to make room for more shelves and had done away with the majority of the tables that used to sit up front for the patrons to read their purchases at. She only had to fallow the slightly musty smell to find the section of older texts the store prided itself of having. An elderly man Raven recognized as the shop owner was re-alphabetizing this section as she approached.  
"Ah, Raven," he greeted catching a glimpse of her, "long time, no see! And here I thought some other book store had stolen my best customer away." The old man smiled fondly at her as she shook her head a small smile tugging at her own lips.  
"I've just been busy," she said in her soft monotone, "but things have clamed down, I'm hopping I can make trips to town more frequently now."  
"I'm glad to hear it," the old man beamed, " you kids have really done a lot for this town." the old man set down the books he was holding and began walking further down the isle. "Just don't over work yourselves," he teased. " I got a couple books in a few weeks ago I thought you'd be interested in," he said nearing a door half hidden by the shelves next to it. "I stuck them in the back hoping you'd be by soon."  
The man disappeared in to the back room while Raven scoured the shelves in front of her for interesting titles. A small black book with no title caught her eye. As she pulled it out she discovered is was a leather bound journal which had apparently been put back on the wrong shelf as it still had the cardboard cover around the end stating the company that made it. She was about to put it back when she noticed the blue ribbon hanging out the bottom with a small metal raven dangling from a knot at the end.  
"Here we are!" the man exclaimed loudly from the other side of the door. He emerged quickly with three large volumes all of them having seen their better days. "Now this first one is a Latin text, it was originally written in the fifth century by a sorcerer named Garthos, this is a hand written copy of it made in the early sixteenth century. The second one is a record of the life of Kesmar of Bregton, through the eyes of a traveling minstrel in the fourteenth century, a rarity of the time, and the last is a grimoire of unknown origin, though we can date it to somewhere during the end of the Spanish inquisition." Now this was why she came here, but as I'm sure you can imagine those books were not cheap, in fact they were well out of the other Titans price range, Robin excluded, but Raven wasn't like the other Titans she had a part time job, but unlike Beast Boy she would not lower herself to work in fast food.  
No, Raven though only having been on Earth a short time had already figured humans out pretty well. So it was easy to find a far more dignified job, better paying to. You see the nights that Raven would go out to her creepy café she would work. Not making coffee but reading poetry not just any poetry but her poetry. You see the Titans are very popular in Jump City; and Raven is a Titan and very popular in the gothic scene; her name alone would bring a lot of business to the café. So naturally they were more than happy to pay her well for such publicity.  
"I'll take them all," she whispered. The man nearly squealed in excitement and rushed off to the register to ring up her purchase. As she was paying for her purchase another squeal of excitement coming from outside grabbed her attention. Starfire had caught site of her through the shop window and was dragging a reluctant Terra toward the shop.  
Terra and Raven do not always get along. In fact Terra and Raven rarely get along. Even though it had been Raven who had discovered the ritual to release Terra from her stony prison, and it had been Raven who had exhausted herself to the brink of death performing said ritual, Terra refused to set aside their differences and even call truce. In fact as far as Terra was concerned Raven was the epitome of all evil, and should be watched like a hawk in case she decided to murder them all in their sleep. Though Raven may agree that she sometimes has thoughts of killing the living chainsaw aka. Beast Boy in his sleep just for a moment of silence, she finds the rest of Terra's suspicions a grave insult to her state of mind. Though to be fair Raven thought just as little of Terra. Raven does not dislike humans but she doesn't like them either. For the most part she is indifferent to them. Geomancy powers aside, Terra is very human, which has a tendency to grate on Ravens nerves. Not that her other human teammates don't do the same, because they do, but Terra has that self-absorbed air about her that really gets under Raven's skin.  
The rest of the team either rests in a state of obliviousness to the entire dispute or both arguing parties make them so nervous they'd rather just stay out of it. Starfire falls in the oblivious category which is why she was confusing Terra's present aversion to entering the book shop to her dislike of boring books.  
Raven stepped out of the shop, bag in hand, and began walking towards the two girls.  
"Oh, Come Friend Terra, it will only be taking the moment to ask Friend Raven to join us in this bonding of time." Star pleaded.  
"No Star, I don't wanna' go in there. Let's just go to Macy's instead." Terra insisted, stomping her foot down and digging the heal of her pumps in to the mall tiles in an attempt to stop herself sliding any closer to the book store.  
"We may venture to the store of Macy after we retrieve Friend Raven it will only take the moment, Friend Terra," Star tried again.  
"That's ok Star, we can go now if you like," Raven spoke up startling both girls.  
"Friend Raven!" Star exclaimed happily releasing Terra to quickly turn around and face Raven. "You will go the store of Macy to bond the time with us?" She asked hopefully, oblivious to Terra's shocked yell as she lost he balance and fell to the ground.  
"Sure, Star I'm all done with my shopping anyway," Raven agreed. Star bounced happily and turned to tell her friend the good news only to discover her sprawled on the floor pulling her too short skirt down to hide her posterior.  
"Friend Terra, what are you doing in the floor?" Star asked innocently helping her friend up. Terra just huffed an began brushing the invisible dirt off her clothes.  
Terra who had not been listening to the conversation as she wallowed in the injustice of it all in the floor had decided the sooner they go out of there the sooner they could get on with enjoying their day.  
" Come on, Star. Let's go to Macy's!" she exclaimed pulling Star in the direction of the store in hopes that she would forget about convincing Raven to come with them. But unfortunately for Terra, Raven was fallowing behind as promised, though at a much more subdued pace. When they got to the store Star instantly spotted the red sale signs and squealed in excitement grabbing both girls by the arm and dragging them quickly to the first set sale racks.  
The rest of the morning was spent throwing snide remarks and sarcastic comments at each other while Star gushed over the items on the sale rack. As far as Raven was concerned lunch could not have come soon enough.

They got their usual booth in the outdoor lounge. Upon arrival Terra quickly escaped to the other end of the booth to hunt through the boys' shopping finds, and Star took a seat next to Robin to ask questions about what all she had seen today. The other boys had bought a plethora of games and movies to rot their brains with, and were currently arguing over which game was better 'Go Kart Tykoons' or 'Beat Down 7'. Their waiter had not yet come to take their drink orders and Rave foresaw the fight would soon turn to food.  
"I'm telling' ya Tin Man, Tykoon totally kicks BD7's butt, it has way better graphics and it go so many more options," BB yelled.  
"No way Grass Stain, BD7 is way better you just don't like it 'cause even Raven can beat you at it," Cyborg teased.  
"Nuh Uh!"  
"Yah Hu!"  
"Nuh Uh!"  
"Yah Hu!"  
"Nuh Uh!"  
"Yah Hu!"  
Thankfully their waitress arrived before the vein in Raven's forehead exploded. She took their drink orders with merely a raised eyebrow at Ravens order of tea and a startled sputter at Stars request for a glass of mustard. Poor Star now there was a girl far from home. Granted Tamaran is physically closer to Earth than Azarath but boy is the culture different. Must be strange not understanding what's going on around you. Raven couldn't imagine being on a planet that different than Azarath. 'I think I would go crazy. HA, maybe that's what's wrong with Star.' she mused to herself. As predicted the fight had gone from games to pizza.  
"Meat!"  
"Tofu!"  
"Meat!"  
"Tofu!"  
"Meat!"  
"Tofu!"  
"Meat!"  
"Tofu!"  
"Enough," Raven only had to slightly raise her voice to end the argument. The waitress had returned and Raven turned to her, "We'll have one Pepperoni Pizza, one Meat Lovers, and one Veggie Lovers hold the meat on the last one."  
It was the same order they got every time, why they continued to argue over it she would never know. But she suspected it had something to do with some old saying the Priestesses back on Azarath used to quote when Lord Azar was being especially difficult. Though she could not remember it word for word it had something to do with the thickness of their skulls.  
Cyborg smirked in triumph and Beast Boy groaned and slumped in his seat. Beast Boy, though he often grated on her nerves to the point that she might actually throttle him, was for the most part a good human. If he would lay off the lame jokes and the video games he might be a better human, but still human. Many people thought she liked him as more than a friend. Which could be, in part, why Terra despises her so. But Raven knew there was no way she would ever fall for Beast Boy he was just to… human, and hyper.  
Hyper was another human trait she despised. Now there was a difference between Star and BB. Star has a bubbly happiness, while annoying, it is just an emotion, which she can block and/or ignore. But BB has a constant nervous energy, though virtually harmless, it is constantly lashing out in uncontrolled waves touching her senses and consequently driving our favorite empath mad. Think of it as someone gently poking you in the arm again and again the entire time they are in the same room with you. No, that was one human trait she could not stand.  
Soon enough the pizza had arrived and the teens were all stuffing their faces. No sense in going grocery shopping on an empty stomach.

Before long they were all getting into the T-car to make their last stop of the day. Terra and BB in the back, Robin and Star in the middle, Cyborg driving, and Raven in the passenger seat.  
"Hey girly, everything ok?" Cyborg whispered over to her.  
She Gave him a half smile and nodded her head "Yea."  
Cyborg, he was her big brother in many ways always looking out for her, listening to her, and she was there for him to. They had come to some sort of easy understanding some time shortly after they started the Titans, and it had only grown stronger since. There are moments when she wanted to beat him as well, but for the most part he has this quiet hum about his mind rather than the chaotic shouts of a normal human, perhaps it has something to do with being half machine, but it is comfortable hum. Cyborg reminded her strongly of Lord Azar in that way. No matter how turbulent the water…

It took only a moment for them to arrive at the grocers. They had worked out a system long ago for doing the grocery shopping. Robin and Raven got the things they actually needed for the Tower and every one else got to wander the store and pick out two items they would like to get as well. Which worked well for the most part, BB would get cookies and some instant tofu dinner, Cyborg would get pastries and other junk foods. Star would choose the largest jar of mustard she could find and some other new Earth food she had never tried before Terra usually picked out a few boxes of her favorite snack bars. Raven would get a couple boxes of he favorite herbal tea, and Robin would grab a jar of coffee and a case of his favorite sports drinks. So Cyborg parked the T-car and the team dispersed. The two birds made their way threw the store quickly gathering the items they needed. Like everything else they do together it was a task done in silence, no words were necessary. Robin was something of an enigma to Raven just as she was to him. The Gypsy boy had a calm about him not just in mind but in soul. It was a very inhuman trait, and Raven adored him for it. He was brash, and brave, and intelligent, and charming, and… Well you see where this is going.  
Star swooped down the isle and up to Robin's side A strange looking box with a picture of a man in Greek amour on the side. Curiosity peaked Raven turned to watch the interaction.  
"Robin, What kind of food is this?" she asked him in that way only Star could holding the box out before her so he could read the label. 'Trojan' it said, instantly Robins face lost all color and suddenly became as red as the tomatoes we had picked up just moments ago.  
"W-Wh-Where did you get that Star?" his face if possible getting redder.  
"In the Hall of the Cause of Medics," she replied, "are you alright Robin? Your face is as red as a Hobfar Snorlag." Worry overcame her face.  
"I'm fine Star, this isn't food it's…" he motioned for her to lean closer so that he could tell her without saying it out loud. She obliged and listened intently as he told her what it was and what they were used for.  
"I do not think I understand Robin. May we buy them and you show me how they are used?" she suggested.  
As Robin sputtered indignantly and began stumbling over how to answer her. Raven could hear the snickers of her fellow teammates in the next isle over. Sometime during this interaction the box had been placed on top of the cart and Raven could now easily read the back of it. Instantly her face turned beat red and her blood ran cold, 'Oh my they carry such things at the grocers,' she thought. Deciding to take pity on Robin she quickly pulled Star over to her and explained in her rough Tamaran what it was they were used for, instantly Star to turned beat red. Raven then went back to the cart and picked up the box tossing it lightly over the shelf in the close proximity of the origin of the giggles.  
"Put those back where you got them. We don't have time for this foolishness," she reprimanded. The other two still stood there mortified.  
Raven cleared her throat to get their attention, "We should finish shopping," she suggested.  
The rest of the trip was uneventful. As they were loading the last of the bags into the T-car. Robin stopped her with his hand on her shoulder.  
"Thanks," he said a nervous blush on his cheeks, "for… you know… back there. You're a good friend," he said.  
"Not a problem," she whispered back, "what are friends for?"  
Friends… Robin is her wonderful friend, who she adores and he is completely uninterested.

A.N. So what do you think, it's my first Titans fan fiction. Good, bad, indifferent? If you see a typo I missed drop a review and tell me where. My First reviews were very encouraging so I think I'll go ahead and type up the next chapter.  
Thank you sparklyscrunchies I took another look through it. I can't believe I missed those before. And I decided to cut the description of their outfits. I didn't think they really fit in the first place, but I've been flamed in other fandoms for lack of description before, and thought 'better safe than sorry'.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I have not, do not, nor will I ever own Teen Titans._

_Uninterested_

A deep breath…

The waves crashed against the rocky shore, a fog horn bellowed into the early night. The sounds of gulls sweeping down to brush the water and catch their prey before the light completely faded. Another crashing wave, its fine mist had long since soaked her robe but it sent a thousand cold, invisible tendrils creeping up his spine and down his arms and legs.

Another deep breath… He can smell salt and water… and a storm fast approaching. 'We should go inside, but she seems so peaceful.' He seated himself beside her on the rocky ledge. She had not noticed him yet.

A breath…'She must be deep in her meditation,' he pondered, 'strange… she is never this relaxed when she meditates inside.' Another crashing wave doused their rocky ledge in water. He mentally shivered in the cold and turned to his silent companion. 'She is still oblivious!'

Another deep breath…

The clouds had rolled in it was truly night now. Another wave threatened to pull the birds from their rocky perch. A flash lit up the sky like fire and a clap of thunder boomed and rolled through the clouds and into the distance. A fog horn in the distance bellowed out again. He turned to her again, sill deep within herself, it was as if the world around her did not exist.

Another wave and he to was soaked to the bone. It had started to rain, droplets hitting the turbulent waters practically unnoticed. Another flash and roll of thunder, 'it's getting dangerous out here.' He reached out to touch her shoulder but before his fingers were close enough to brush the cloak her eyes snapped open.

Deep violet pools stared deeply into his own concealed ones, as if there were no barriers between them, as if she could see his very soul. Another wave crashed over them breaking the intense gaze flaring a sudden intense pain, a feeling of loss, deep in his heart, though as quick as it appeared it was gone.

Without realizing it they both had risen to their feet and turned to their tower. There was no need for the words to be spoken, 'It's cold and wet outside, lets go in.'

The day had started out like any other. Robin had rolled out of bed in the early hours. Started a pot of coffee in the kitchen and went to the gym to do his morning work out. After that was done he took a shower and dressed in his uniform before heading back down to the kitchen for the coffee he had started earlier. As always Raven was already present a bagel already cut in half and toasted was waiting on two plates at the table. She grabbed two coffee cups while he grabbed the jam and a knife. She set two full cups on the table and returned to the fridge for the cream as he spread the jam on their bagels. A little cream and they were dining in silence like always. When they were done she would take the dishes to the sink wile he grabbed a wet cloth to wipe down the table and counter, then put away the jam and cream. Then he'd pick up a towel and help her dry and put away the dishes they had used. When they were done the would go down to the couch and he would grab the paper Raven had brought in earlier that morning. While she would pick up her book and they would read in silence until the other Titans woke up. This was their routine, it was the same every day, And for Robin it was a stable in his life. In the circus they had had a strict schedule to keep or the work would have never gotten done, and with Batman it was much the same, time meant efficiency. But not here, most days there was little to do and some days there was nothing to do at all. Robin was not someone to just sit around all day. So he fell into an easy routine. After breakfast he would read the paper to search for hints of criminal activity until Cyborg awoke then have him help him do a sweep of the city for suspicious activity and discuss new cars. If there were no leads in the sweep, he would return to the tower to play a video game with Beastboy. Then he would help Star make lunch. After lunch he would round the team up for practice. Then spare a few moments to talk to Terra about music. Then he would spend the next few hours either practicing his martial arts or researching in the evidence room. After that he would join the team for dinner and spend the rest of the night hanging out, usually with Star.

Today however the Titans had not even all got out of bed when the alarm went off.

"Titans," Robin called over their communicators, "Mumbo is robbing a jewelry store in the South District mall." Nothing else need to be said, in less than a moment all the Titans had arrived on the scene.

"Not so fast Mumbo!" Robin called, the rest of the Titans assembled in formation behind him.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Mumbo muttered, "looks to me like I need do a disappearing act and fast!"

Mumbo quickly pulled the flower from the pocket of his coat and threw it to the ground. Purple smoke enveloped the area around him obscuring him from sight. The Titans quickly surrounded the plume of smoke so that he could not escape. As if on queue a thousand white rabbits came bouncing out of the purple cloud attacking our Titans.

Robin whipped out his bow staff and was beating down bunnies as fast as he could swing. On the other side of the cloud Raven had taken flight and was hurling bunnies back into the cloud from which they came. Starfire lifted up into the air and took her lead throwing star-bolts into the center as well. Terra reluctantly fallowed suit as well. Beast boy was transforming from one animal to the next trying to fend off the rabid rabbits but was quickly being overcome. Cyborg who was practically buried in bunnies was doing his best to ignore them as he fired with the girls into the purple smoke. As if realizing the bunnies were not doing much, the smoke changed to an eerie green color and a billion white doves shot from it instead. The battle when on like this for nearly six hours, Mumbo hiding in the center of a cloud of smoke while the Titans kept him surrounded while beating of bunnies, birds, mice, chinchillas, and several types of small lizards that he sent at them.

Truth be told, they probably would have been there a lot longer had the wind not picked up and swept Mumbo's smoke clouds away faster than he could produce them. Giving the Titans a clear shot at their target.

The Titans were exhausted when they finally returned to the tower.

"If that wind hadn't blew in we woulda' been there all night!" Cyborg exclaimed flopping on the couch.

"What time is it," Beastboy groaned, "I better not have missed my show."

"Sorry BB, 'Crazy Gross' ended twenty minutes ago!" Cyborg informed him.

"Nooooooooo!" Beastboy dramatically flopped himself down on the couch in a feigned faint.

"Oh, can it Grass Stain I've got a splitting head ache and I hurt all over," Cyborg complained.

Starfire flopped next to him with a groan, "Friend Beastboy, I must agree even the Darmaps on my Hesbags are in the pain."

And it was a very cranky Terra that decided that it was time to play the blame game.

"It's all Raven's fault! If she had called in the wind when the battle started we would have been out of there in no time," she spewed angrily.

"I don't control the winds Terra," she defended as she took a seat gracefully next to Cyborg.

"Sure you don't, what are you a witch or… or a wannabe," she spat. "I bet even Jinx could summon the wind." Robin cringed it was spats like these that made him wonder whether having terra back was good or bad. He could see the vein in Ravens forehead twitching. And he could tell she was taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"I am neither Terra, I am a demon, and the wind can be summon by no one! It comes and goes as it wills," she replied through gritted teeth, before shadowing out of the room.

Terra was looking as though all of her darkest suspicions had been confirmed, A wicked smile spread from ear to ear. That look on her face made Robin uneasy. He cast a glance over to Cyborg to see a fellow look of worry.

Raven was absent from dinner that night. A fact that Terra relished.

But it wasn't until after dinner that 'the other shoe dropped,' so to speak.

Cyborg and BB were playing video games and it was Star's turn to wash the dishes. Robin was going to retire early that night but was stopped by Terra on the way out.

"Robin, may I talk to you for a second?" she asked. He turned to her and nodded, and she motioned for him to fallow her out of the room.

"What is this about Terra?" he asked though he already had a sneaking suspicion it was about Raven. He didn't know what Terra's problem was with her, but their arguments were starting to grate on his nerves.

"It's about Raven," she said a if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What about her?" he asked but he was already pretty sure he didn't want to hear it. If anyone's behavior had been out of line earlier it had been Terra and he wasn't going to listen to another of her complaints about her being rude.

"What are you going to do about her?" she demanded.

"What do you mean what am I going to do about her?" 'Here we go he thought, another insistence that I suspend her for being rude to her,' he thought.

"Well you're the leader aren't you?" She replied as if she was being perfectly clear.

"Yes, I'm the leader and I still fail to understand what it is I'm supposed to be doing about Raven?" he said testily, hopefully she would take the hint and get to the point.

"Well you herd her, surely your not going to let her stay here are you? She could really hurt some one!" Robin rolled his eyes beneath his mask. "In fact I think we should lock her up just to be on the safe side. We are the Titans we can't let a monster like that run around free."

Robin sighed, and walked out ignoring the rest of her indignant rant. Yup, this fighting was really getting on his nerves. Not that he blamed Raven, she was always very careful not to pick fights with the geomancer and was very careful to only lash back with sharp words. If only Terra would do the same.

Terra was very narrow minded, she reminded him a lot of himself when he had first joined Batman. It would suffice to say that his time with the Dark Knight had really broadened his horizons. He only hoped that Terra's time with the Titans would do the same for her.

But first he should probably seek out Raven. She was sure to be somewhere quiet, calming her nerves. Now Raven was an enigma he new next to nothing about her but yet she knew every thing about him. He failed to understand her, but at the same time he understood her completely. Sometimes it was like they could read each other's minds.

Robin stepped out the door on the roof he took a quick glance at her favorite corner. "Nope not on the roof."

But other times he'd give anything to know what was going through her head or to be able to tell her what was going through his. She both frustrated and soothed him at the same time. Why couldn't she be more like Starfire. Now there was a girl that was easy to understand. If she was happy you knew it. If she was sad you knew that to. And if you had done something wrong you were hanging from the ceiling by you ankles. It was all pretty simple with Star.

Robin stepped out the main doors of the tower and began to wander his way around the rocky shore seeking our favorite empath.

A.N. Ok chapter 2? It's not as long as the last but hey I'm bad at action sequences. Sorry if the Mumbo fight is a let down. The story isn't really about the crime fighting its about the stuff they do when they're not crime fighting right? It may take me a week or so on chapter 3, I've got to work all weekend. But as always review! Tell me what you think and if you see a typo I missed review and tell me so, I'm always happy to fix my flubs.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I have not, do not, nor will I ever own Teen Titans. The poem used in this chapter was originally written by Leah Sullivent of Zoin, Illinois. It was written about a police officer in her town._

_Uninterested_

_Click…_

The light cast an eerie shadow across the face of the statue adorning her nightstand. A simple clock read the time, a quarter past one. She couldn't sleep. The night stand groaned in protest as she slid open the drawer. A small black journal sat inside amongst a myriad assortment of pens. As she pulled it from it's messy home the tiny silver raven dangling from a blue ribbon caught the light. A smile tugged her lips.

Journal in hand she arranged herself more comfortably against the head board, pulling a stuffed raven from behind her back. It's four red eyes seemed to look back at her, it's white felt teeth were lifted in an almost sinister grin. She smiled softly, as silly as it was, the bird reminded her of home. She sat the animal aside and picked up her pen.

_By Azar, I wish I were home. I miss the temple so much. I even miss the other squabbling priestesses, and at the same time I have found myself almost content here. Some part of me feels a bit like I'm betraying everyone back on Azarath by not returning now that the danger is over. But yet I feel obligated to stay, the Titans have done so much for me, had it not been for them I never would have defeated my father. Sometimes, I sort of half-hope that Terra convinces them that I truly am evil, just so I can go home with a free conscious._

_Indecision…_

(time shift)

The small café was packed with people. The young attendants shuffled back and forth behind the counter quickly filling orders. A small house band played a quiet calming tune as to not distract from the current poet on stage. Not a single table in the dimly lit lounge was left unfilled; all eyes were drawn to a figure perched on a stool before a microphone. Her grey skin almost white beneath the bright lights.

"Trice of a Time and a Tide…

Like the morning mist, ripples of time span distant galaxies,

time out of mind passes slowly, spinning like a wheel.

Moments measure timeless passion.

My thoughts are like shadows in twilight,

a charade of speculation, reflected upon the mirror of my mind.

Pinpoints of lucid light poke holes into the fabric of my consciousness.

Pretenses of perfection, become like an oasis of thought,

a garden of idealistic illusion,

where I envision your image, dancing upon the sand of my soul.

Your mirage plays like a music box, haunting the hallways of my heart,

like a melodious melody, floating upon the chords of time…"

The lights on the stage dimmed down and the lounge lit back up. Thunderous applause bounced off the brick walls, chairs scrapped as the audience stood.

In but a few short moments the café is almost deserted. The young poet was seated on a stool by the counter as the manager wrote out a check.

"They loved it as usual," he beamed, "and business is booming! I can't tell you how many people come every night just find out if you'll be here!"

"There is this one really hot guy who's been coming in like twice a day looking for you," one of the attendants piped in.

"If you want I would be more than happy to get his number for you?" another offered in a far-off voice.

The two attendants, Alissa, and Sammy, were notorious flirts they had worked at the café since before the Titans had come to town. Both of the girls had taken an instant liking to the quiet girl who came for tea, and had even helped her get her job at the café.

Mr. Darvy the manager and owner was a no nonsense kind of business man, and it took some persuasion to get him to even consider a poetry reading as a nights entertainment.

Recently the girls had come to the conclusion that Raven needed a boyfriend. How they had come to such a conclusion, she was unsure. But she instantly decided it was a bad idea when they began introducing her to every man who walked through the café's door.

"No thank you, Sam. I'm not interested in my groupies." she told them.

Alissa rolled her eyes, "you're never interested in any of the guys we introduce to you. If I didn't know any better I'd say you've already got a man hidden away some where and your not sharin'."

"Yea, all tall dark and handsome locked up in your tower by the sea," Sammy added dreamily pulling up a stool and leaning her arms on the counter, "sounds like a steamy romance novel to me."

"No," Alissa quipped primping her hair. "She's just afraid he'll take one look at me and leave her, just like that," she said as she snapped her fingers.

Sammy swatted her with her towel, "Your so full of it!"

"You two get back to work," Darvy practically growled as he handed Raven the check. The girls scuttled off to finish cleaning. "We'll see you in a few days then?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied. He nodded in response and wandered off to the back office as Raven began picking up her things.

"I guess I'll be off!" she called to the girls while she walked to the door.

A chorus of, "Good Night Raven!" could be heard as she stepped out into the cool night air. She kicked off the ground and in seconds she was soaring high above the sleeping city.

Raven loved to fly at night, the wind in her hair, the moon on her back. Earth was so beautiful at night. She swept down by the water and watched her wavy reflection while brushed her fingertips along the surface. It's so peaceful here.

As she neared the tower she could hear heated voices coming from somewhere on the roof. Though she could not tell what they were saying she recognized the voices as Terra and Cyborg. Curiosity got the best of her and she circled around to land quietly on a hidden part of the roof. She knelt down and scooted as close as she could to the edge of the wall. She could hear the argument clearly from here.

"I'm telling you Cy, she's dangerous," Terra yelled, "we have to do something before someone gets hurt."

"She's not dangerous, Terra!" Cyborg shouted back exasperation evident in his voice. 'Who could they be talking about' Raven wondered.

"Oh yea, look what she did to Dr. Light!" Terra screamed back. Raven sighed, 'Not again! What have I done to make her mad this time. Surly this is not still about that Mumbo argument.'

"That was a freak thing, and her father is dead now so it will never happen again!" Cyborg defended.

"And how can you be so sure, huh?" Terra was really getting angry smoke was practically rolling out her ears, "Is it really worth the risk."

"Raven says it can't happen again, and her word is good enough for me," he shouted back. 'Go Cy! Tear her a new one!' Raven mentally cheered.

"You'de really take the word of a demon seriously!" Terra shouted back. 'Now that was cold!'

"She's not evil, Terra," he argued, if Cyborg had hair he would have been tearing it out by now. 'How thick can she be, I'm not he villain here!'

"She can't be trusted Cy!" she screamed back. 'Like she should be either, remind her that she betrayed us to Slade!' Raven fumed.

"Aaahhh… I give up go fight with some one else!" he roared as he stomped to the exit. In less than a second he had flung the door open with a resounding bang and marched down the stairs. As the door clicked closed Terra began taking out her anger kicking at the ground and pounding her fists into the wall. Raven had seen enough and she shadowed down through the floor and into the living room. Beastboy and Starfire were standing in the kitchen. They had been talking heatedly in low whispers until they caught sight of her.

"Friend Raven, you have returned!" Star exclaimed, a look of pure relief spread across her face.

"Star, BB," she acknowledged them as she moved to the couch. Beastboy made no move to greet her, only gave her a wary look before fleeing the room. "What's bothering him?" she asked Star.

"Friend Beastboy's thoughts are being absent right now! But I do not understand why! He has known…" Star stopped herself mid-sentence. "Friend Terra, is behaving strangely as well. Tell me, Friend Raven, is it likely that one of our foes has made the mess of their minds?"

Raven looked at her hands in her lap, what could she tell Starfire. She could hardly tell her that Terra was more than just mentally disturbed, nor could she lie to the alien girl, no matter how she wished to spare her feelings in the matter. "I don't know Star… I just… don't know." Raven shadowed from the couch to her room. My what a mess this day had turned out to be.

A.N. OK a bit shorter than I intended but I wanted to get something out to you guys soon. If you hadn't picked up on it already Terra's a bad guy in this fic. And don't worry about the romance you'll see Robin starting to come around in the next few chapters. As always let me know what you think. And if you see a typo leave a review telling where it is.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I have not, do not, nor will I ever own Teen Titans._

_Uninterested_

_Loading…_

He leaned back popping his neck, and shifting his weight in the uncomfortable bistro chair. How he hated having to leave the comfort of the tower simply to find a moments peace, so that he could send an e-mail. But he needed sound advice which could not be found in the chaotic tower.

'How does Raven ever manage to meditate with all that noise around her, when I can't even concentrate enough to send a simple e-mail?' he pondered.

Things at the tower were getting out of hand, and Robin was at a loss for how to resolve it. Terra had some how convinced Beastboy of her cause, which had marginally upped the level of tension in the tower. Part of him feared it would be the end of the Titans if he didn't find a way to fix things soon.

He was going to have to make a tough decision and no matter the course someone was going to end up hurt. When Terra had first returned he had hoped that the girls would be able to put aside their differences, given a little time, but alas all hope was in vain. In just a few short months his team was in danger of tearing itself apart. He was going to have to send someone away. Which had lead to him sending this message.

'_Bruce,_

_I have found myself at a crossroads, and I haven't a clue which path to take. I fear that if I choose wrong I will be walking straight into trouble._

_Do you remember when I called you my first night in my new home. We had just finished construction and were in the final stages of forming this team. I was so excited that I had been named the leader. Do you remember what you told me? You said "Dick, leading a team is very simple, but leading them well will be the most difficult trial you will ever endure." I didn't understand then what you meant but in the first weeks, even months, that fallowed I was faced with some of the hardest decisions I had ever made. I thought I knew what you were talking about then. But even now looking back I can see I still didn't have a clue. This time, though, I think I've met my match and I fear the wrong move here will spell our doom._

_I have told you before that Terra and Rachael don't always get along, but recently Terra has taken their feud to a whole new level. Terra has started pitting the rest of the team against Rachael. _

_Terra is out of control, she insists that because of Rachael's blood alone she should be persecuted. That she is just as cruel as her father. That Rachael is untrustworthy, when the only one to have ever betrayed us was Terra herself._

_Rachael is silent on the matter. I know she knows that we don't really believe Terra but I don't think she believes that we don't believe Terra. _

_I see her sitting there taking this abuse, breathing deeply to calm herself less her anger lash out and hurt someone. If it had been me I would be tearing the whole place down one room at a time, but she's just setting there bottling it all up, and all the while I just want to shake her! I want to shout in her face that it's ok to be angry, that she should be angry. And at the same time I want to lash out at Terra on her behalf. To tell he just how wrong she is and how she doesn't even know Rachael. But that would be very hypocritical because I don't know Rachael either. I don't think anyone does. She's never been very open with us about herself, but I can't really blame her. They could say the same about me._

_If nothing else her self containment proves Terra wrong. Sending Terra away would not hurt the team as far as effectiveness goes, we were fine before she joined us and we would be fine after she left. But Terra has Garfield wrapped around her little finger and I know that if I send her away he will leave to be with her. As goofy as Garfield is at times, he is a pivotal part of this team; and I'm afraid that without him, the team will be outmatched._

_The only other option is to send Rachael away, but she is just as important as Garfield if not more important. Though Terra is powerful, I know that Rachael would easily wipe the floor with her. And if Rachael goes, so goes our only doctor. I wouldn't trust our identities with anyone else. If I could be sure that Rachael would stay in Jump City, hell even just on Earth, I would feel safer knowing there was someone I could trust if I or any member of my team were injured. But I have this strong feeling that if I did turn Rachael away, she would be off the planet faster than I could say goodbye._

_I need your guidance Bruce. I need it bad and I need it soon or I fear it will be to late._

_Lost and confused,_

_Richard G.'_

He clicked the send button. Hopefully Bruce would be able to give him better advice. He just prayed he would receive it before it was too late to do any good.

He must have been lost in thought, for when the waitress laid her hand on his shoulder he nearly jumped out of his skin.

The woman chuckled a little, "Sorry to startle you dear," she smiled softly and held up the pot of coffee in her hand, "Would you like…" She trailed off getting a look at his face and Robin squirmed in his seat. "Hay!" she exclaimed he smile spreading from ear to ear, "Aren't you Robin from the Titans?" She didn't even let him answer before shouting to the other girl behind the counter, "Hey, Sammy, you'll never guess who's here!"

The other girl, Sammy, looked up catching sight of Robin immediately despite his attempts to hide under the table. "Oh, It's Robin!" she squealed leaping over the counter and dashing up to the table. "Can I have your autograph?" she asked holding out her order pad and pen excitedly, "Please, please, pretty please!" she begged bouncing on the balls of her feet. Robin warily took the pad and pen and scrawled his name across it. "OH, today is my lucky day!" she exclaimed, "I kept begging Raven to ask you for me but she would just roll her eyes. But you here today so I got you ask you in person!" she swooned where she stood and Robin fought the urge to reach out and steady the girl.

"You'll have to forgive Sammy, she's a fool for a man in uniform," his waitress piped up a smug look on her face, " even asked the mail man for his autograph once!" Sammy looked scandalized.

"Alissa!" Sammy shouted swatting her with her towel, "that is not true!" Robin couldn't help but laugh at their antics.

"Thank you, Thank you!" Alissa said as she mock bowed, "I'm here all week!"

Sammy swatted her again. "Your so full of it!" she huffed.

"Ah come on Sam, you know you love me?" Alissa said in a pout half hugging her friend around the shoulders.

"Don't make me sic Raven on you!" Sammy warned though she was fighting a loosing battle with a broad smile. 'Hey, wait a second that was the second time they had mentioned Raven,' Robin realized. He had thought it was just in his head before but he was sure he heard her mentioned a second time. Interest now thoroughly piqued he felt obligated to inquire.

"So how do you know Raven?" he asked eyebrow raised in wonder.

"Well she works here, silly!" Sammy told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"She works here?" he wondered aloud, "Since when did Raven work at a café? She doesn't have time for a regular job!"

"Oh she only works a couple hours a week," Alissa supplied "It doesn't take long to read a few poems on stage."

"Reading poems?" he asked. 'What on earth are they talking about?'

"Well of course poems, what else would she read?" Sammy asked bewildered. "Nutrition labels?" Between Sammy's suggestion and Robin's bewildered face Alissa could hardly stand, for laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" Sammy asked just before catching sight of Robins mug. Finally it clicked.

"Oh! Raven comes in every few nights and reads her poetry!" she supplied. "It really brings in a lot of business."

Robin's head was spinning, Why hadn't he heard about this before? Why would she keep that from him? What else could she be hiding? Did this mean he knew her even less than he thought he did? A thousand questions and more went spinning through his head, but they all pointed to the same conclusion. He had to get to know Raven better; she was one puzzle he wouldn't leave unsolved.

Before he left the café that day he had found out more about Raven than he had probably learned in the entire time he lived with her. He thought it odd that these girls would know so much about her when he knew so little. He had even asked about it.

"_Oh she tells a lot about herself in her poems," Alissa had supplied, "Sometimes I swear those poems are the only way she can tell someone what's going on in that head of hers."_

He had also learned that she would be doing her next reading in a few days and he intended to be there. Maybe the whole Terra/Raven blow up could be avoided if he got to know Raven better.

A.N. Short, Short, Short… But I wasn't going to make you wait for the next chapter. So Robin has decided that something drastic has to happen in order diffuse the situation. Personally I liked DarkRoseDevon's idea to just stab Terra and be done with it, but as this is a story about Super Heroes, heroes being the operative word here, I figured that plan just wouldn't fly. So instead he's enlisted the help of the Bat on this cat fight. If your wondering about the names, I decided that in a letter to the Bat, Robin would only use their real names to sort of help symbolize the level of trust that Robin has in his mentor/father figure. And if your wandering who is who here's a quick breakdown Rachael RothRaven, Richard(Dick)GraysonRobin, Terra MarkovTerra, Garfield LoganBeastboy, Victor StoneCyborg, Cory AndersStarfire. These names were their secret identities in the comic books. I know it's a bit nerdy of me, but hey, that's what authors notes are for, right. In this chapter we also saw Robin taking more of an interest in Raven and we also saw a little more of Sammy and Alissa. I haven't quite decided how big of a role they will play in this story but I really just love these characters. They are quite the dynamic pair, though, I'm not sure if I've really depict them all that well here, but maybe we'll understand them more later. So in the next chapter we will touch base with Raven again and see how she's handling the sudden change of atmosphere. I'm told she OOC, and unfortunately I have to agree, I just hope it won't take away from your reading pleasure because I'm to lazy to go back and fix it. Mwa ha ha ha… I guess I should rap this up before the notes get longer than the actual chapter. As always review and tell me what you think and if you see a typo put it in a review so I can fix it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I have not, do not, nor will I ever own Teen Titans._

_Uninterested_

Breath in…

'Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos.'

Breath out…

'Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos.'

Breath in…

'Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos.'

Breath out…

'Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos.'

Breath in…

'I must stay in control! Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos!'

Breath out…

'Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos.'

Breath in…

'Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos, I can't take this'

Breath out…

"Are you even listening to me!?" Terra screamed in her face.

"See what did I tell you, totally psycho!" Beastboy agreed.

"She can't be trusted!" Terra said again for the thousandth time. When had asking for salt during a meal become a crime punishable by verbal flogging? And if it wasn't the salt than, pray tell, what exactly had she done to set Terra off this time? Raven couldn't tell you; in fact she couldn't even tell you why Terra hated her in the first place. The feeling wasn't even mutual! Granted Raven did dislike Terra but she certainly didn't hate her. And Beastboy, wasn't he supposed to be her friend? Did he really think so little of her. But here he and Terra were going out of their way to hurt and ridicule Raven in front of the entire team, and Raven was doing everything in her power not to prove them right.

Breath in…

'Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos.'

Breath out…

'Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos.'

Starfire fled the room tears rolling down her cheeks.

Breath in…

'Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos.'

Cyborg threw up his hands and stomped out.

Breath out…

'Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos.'

Breath in…

'Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos.'

Breath out…

'Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos.'

Breath in…

'Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos.'

Breath out…

'Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos.'

Breath in…

A hand on her shoulder broke her from her concentration and the light sitting next to her burst.

"They've left now," Robin whispered to her. She hadn't even noticed, their words swam in the back of her mind 'How could they?' Oh, how she wanted to cry, 'Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos.'

Breath out…

'Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos.'

She rose quietly from her spot on the couch and walked out into the morning sun, she had to get away. She needed to meditate.

(break-break-break)

She could be found several house later at the park on the west side of town. Sitting in a swing scraping her boots against the gravel beneath her. She should go back, she was calmer now. But a small part of her never wanted to return to the Tower again. She leaned her head against the chain, sunlight warming her face. She supposed she should talk to Robin, but tell him what? That Terra was evil, that Terra hated her. If he did not know before this morning he definitely knows now. So what was the point? What could he do anyway? She hardly thought scolding her would have any effect on the girl. But what else could she to do? Raven hated feeling out of control. What else…

(break-break-break)

When Raven returned to the tower Terra was thankfully not present. She sat on the couch and picked up her book. Beast boy and Vyborg were playing a game and had not noticed her enter. Star fire was in the kitchen mixing up some bizarre dish that she would likely try to feed them in her own attempt to stop the fighting. Robin was sitting on the opposite end of the couch elbows on his knees hands folded in front of him, an intense look on his face. Her senses were screaming that he was extremely upset. She assumed it was all about the fight from before. Maybe he had some better ideas? But talking to him was always so awkward. Perhaps if she just listed to his thoughts for a moment the whole uncomfortable situation could be avoided? In the back of her head her conscious was screaming that this was not a good idea, but at the same time she was beginning to really feel desperate. If something was not done soon there was going to be trouble she could see it. Just for a moment she decided.

'…only other option is to send Raven away…'

Ice ran through her veins. She shadowed to her room and sat heavily on her bed.

Unbelievable…

It was bad enough that Beastboy had betrayed her but Robin too. He was actually considering sending her away. It hurt, it hurt terribly. Pulled her journal from the nightstand and flipped to an empty page. Whether it was the next in order mattered not she had to get it out of her system before she did something unforgivable.

'_By Azar, I want to die. I want to crawl under a rock in the furthest corner of the universe and die. Perhaps it would be best if just pack my bags leave before I have to face the humiliation of being rejected like that, rejected by him! I should go before Rage gets the best of me, everyday she grows stronger, fear I will not be able to control her much longer._

_Between Beastboy's betrayal and Robin's… I feel I have no leg left to stand on. Of course Star and Cyborg would fight with Terra but would they fight with Robin? I know I wouldn't… I couldn't…_

_I can even begin to describe how much it hurts that he would actually send me away. I thought that if any of the Titans, he would be the one on my side. After all he went through to save me from my father. I thought we had connected, somehow, on some level. I thought that he, at least partially, understood. I guess I was wrong. Wrong on a lot of things…'_

It was time to leave. Any obligation she felt she had to the Titans ended when Robin began planning to send her away. She ran to the chest setting on top of her vanity. It had long ago been enchanted to hold whatever was put inside of it. She threw open the lid and stuffed her meditation mirror down inside. Her eyes glowed white and all of her worldly positions began flying into the chest. She began frantically opening drawers dumping their contents into the chest. The room was nearly packed when she got to her nightstand her journal lay on top next to her stuffed Raven. She picked them both up and sat heavily on her bed she clutched the raven close to her breast. He breath hitched in her throat, the lights flickered before exploding. The last ruminants of her positions began flinging themselves across the room as she broke down in sobs. She was oblivious to the pounding on her door, and for the first time in many years Raven cried herself to sleep.

A.N. Dun, dun, dun… I know shorty, short, short, short, but I didn't have a whole lot of time to write last night. And it's kind of angsty too. Raven is at her wits end, so lets just hope Robin can fix things before it's too late. I'm going to be suspenseful and not tell you what to expect in the next chapter. It may be a day or so before I update again I'm having trouble putting what's in my head into words, well not so much into words as into enough words to constitute a chapter. See how short this one is? I think I should mention here that this chapter happened in the same day as last chapter. I should also mention that Raven has a lot of stuff and by the time she had her mental break down Robin was already down at the café with Sammy and Alissa. So to wrap up, send me a review and tell me what you think and if you see a typo, let me know where so I can fix it.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I have not, do not, nor will I ever own Teen Titans._

_Uninterested_

The roar of the engine, the vibration of the road, oh, how Robin loved to ride. The thrill of the ride was , however, forgotten at this late hour, as he sped down the sleepy streets of his city. He had gotten so caught up talking to the girls at the café that he lost track of time. It was late…Really late! He hoped no one had missed him in his absence.

As he sped up the straight towards the tower his blood ran cold all of the windows had been blown out, and the tower was eerily dark. He quietly parked his bike in the under ground hanger and stashed his computer beneath one of Cyborg's work benches. All of the windows of their various vehicles were smashed. Keeping his ears open for possible intruders. He crept through the dark to the elevator and hit the call key. Dead…

He would have to take the emergency stairs, the problem was opening the door without setting off the alarm and alerting whoever had attacked that he was there. But there were no other options, he would have to figure something out when he got there. But he had to get there first.

The emergency stairs were on the other side of the hanger and he had no idea if he was alone in here. He stuck to the darkest shadows staying low, he hadn't heard any thing but that didn't mean that there wasn't someone there. He crawled between two rows of tool boxes until he could get to the Titans tour bus. From there he stretched out on his belly and rolled beneath it keeping a look out for any intruders. With none in site he crawled to its furthest edge and looked out for anyone passing by. The coast was clear and he rolled from beneath the buss to hide underneath the T-car. He was almost to the door, he edged his way to the back of the T-car and checked to see if there was any one around. Still no one, so de dashed behind the tire rack sitting close to the wall. Finally he edged his way along the wall on the far side of the hanger, the door was just around the corner hopefully he could slip though unnoticed.

As he rounded the corner he was fortunate to find the door already wide open and the alarms strangely disabled. He had a terrible feeling about this, but he ascended the stairs anyway.

He neared the third floor where the main circuit breakers were, if he cut the power maybe he could keep them from detecting him a while longer. Again the alarm rigged door was open but the alarms were off. Fear was creeping it's way through him. Had Terra betrayed them again?

He neared the door to the main circuit room and could hear an awkward clanking from inside. The door was half open and no light shown from within. 'What is going on?' he wandered, 'someone breaks into the tower and their banging around in the dark? In the circuit breaker room no less.' Aloud clang and a groan Robin instantly recognized as Cyborg resonated from within. Robin crept closer. 'Maybe they captured Cyborg, and that's him banging around in there trying to get free,' he pondered. Peeking in the open door.

Well, it was Cyborg all right, but he was far from incapacitated. In fact he seemed to be trying to fix things. Robin stepped in quietly and tried the lights.

Click… Nothing!

Cyborg didn't even look up from where he was working, "Beastboy, if you don't buzz off real soon, I'm _really_ going to hurt you!"

"Then it's a good thing I'm not Beastboy."

Cyborg spun around quickly, "Robin! Thank God, your back."

"What happened here?" Robin quarried taking in the seemingly charred walls.

"Raven freaked, all the circuits are fried, and anything glass in a twelve block radius has…" he trailed off clearly upset. She's locked herself in her room… Star and I tried to talk to her but she wont let us in." A pained expression crossed his face.

"I'll go talk to her," Robin promised. Some part of him had been afraid of this. Raven could be a ticking time bomb. This was a setback, yes, but the circuits could be repaired, they could buy new dishes, they could get a new TV, but Raven's trust in herself could never be repaired. He turned to go but Cyborg's quiet voice commanded him to stay a moment longer.

"Rob… Be nice," he swallowed hard, "I could have sworn…I could of sworn I heard her crying."

'Crying,' Robin wondered, dread sinking like a stone in his stomach, sending chills of fear up his spine. He hadn't been gone _that_ long. What could Terra have done to upset her that much. He bounded up the stairs and into the lounge.

Star was sweeping up glass and Beast boy was crying in front of the TV. Terra was ranting to Star about how this only proved her point and that Raven should be kicked out before she brought the whole tower down around them, but this time Star was not avidly denying her. No, she was nodding in agreement. Robin could barely contain his disgust and stomped out of the room. How could Star even entertain the notion that Raven would ever intentionally hurt any of them. The very thought of her betrayal left an awful taste in his mouth. He raced down the hallway to Raven's room.

With the power out it would be easy to bypass the electronic locks and get in. He pulled an old bat-a-rang from a virtually unused pocket of his utility belt and wedged it in the seam of the sliding doors. Using it as leverage he pried the doors apart enough to get his fingers through. Now that he could get a better hold it was easy to force the door the rest of the way open.

He peered into the dark room mesmerized by the site. He rarely went into her room, but to look at it now… The room was in shambles. Glass littered the floor, a soft wind lifted and fluttered stray papers that had been strewn everywhere. The shelves of her bookcase had been ripped from their frame and were laying broken in pieces haphazardly around the room a particularly dangerous looking chunk lay embedded in the sheetrock near the door. Bits of fabric which Robin assumed had once been curtains hung limply from the bar half fallen in front of the broken window. He found it more than just a bit odd that there were no books strung about, no nick knacks no clothes. Just odds and ends, just trash. Just then a lump on the tattered mattress, sitting on top of the collapsed bed frame, moved just slightly but enough to catch his attention. It was Raven curled in the fetal position beneath her cloak, her back to the door. She seemed to be asleep, so he tiptoed to her side mindful of the debris at his feet.

As he sat down beside her she did not stir. He smiled down softly, she seemed so innocent when she slept. His fingers pushed her hood back revealing her tear streaked face and Robin heart tugged in response. 'She looks so vulnerable,' he assessed, 'She doesn't deserve this, to be punished for something she can't help.' he reached out and ran his fingers through the silken violet strands. 'She is special,' his heart ached and a lump formed in his throat, 'Why…why can't they see that?'

Raven shifted again turning more on her back but remaining asleep. Her stuffed raven poking it's head out from between her chest and legs. The funny little thing seemed to stare right at him, and it occurred to Robin for the third time that day just how little he knew about her. He new she came from a distant planet, was this one of the animals there? He peered into her sleeping face as if it would give him the answers he sought. But all he saw was a single, lonely tear escape the corner of her lids to slide down the half dry trail of one of it's many older brothers. He reached out to cup her face in his hand and brush the tear away. He felt his chest tighten painfully when she leaned her head into his touch. 'What is this feeling,' he thought unable to pull himself away, 'and why does it hurt so much?'

He must have sat there longer than he thought for seemingly the next second the power cut back on and the door swished closed. He should go, he could talk to her in the morning. He pulled away slowly his, heart pounding wildly, he leaned down placing a gentle kiss on her temple. He stood quickly and returned to the door quietly, but before he left he turned back to her. "Sweet dreams," he whispered into the darkness before slipping out the door.

A.N. Ta Da… Another shortie! Sorry guys, I tried, I really did. But something tells me I should end the chapter here. Robin's coming around, let's just hope he's awake to stop her from leaving the next morning. Star has been turned, and Cyborg is at his wits end. Next chapter we will be seeing what happens tomorrow morning! Now to answer a few reviews. For those of you who were wondering, yes, Raven was jumping to conclusions. But wouldn't you be more than a little upset if the man of your dreams was considering telling you to take a hike over some blond bimbo making your life hell? Speaking of Terra, I love to hate her. Isn't it fun? It occurred to me today that if your looking for a deep introspective of Terra's motives in this story, you probably wont find it. Why, you ask because it's not important why she's doing it, just that she _is _doing it. She is just the method to the means. Not important! Now, let me put on my nerd glasses and clarify my reasoning in the spelling of the word Xinthos. In episode 40 the Titans were battling Control Freak inside the TV, hopping from one television program to another. One of the fake commercials they had was a mock pharmaceutical called Xinthos the caption went like this "The makers of Azarath and Metrion, are proud to introduce... Xinthos. New and improved Xinthos gives you exactly what you need, exactly when you need it. And because it is blue, Xinthos goes with everything. (scrolling warnings at bottom) Xinthos isn't right for everyone, and may cause bloating, cramping, hair loss, disturbing visions, fits of rage, and the growth of additional eyes. Children under the age of three should not be exposed to Xinthos. Do not get Xinthos wet, or feed it after midnight. If you experience trouble meditating, stop saying Xinthos and consult your ancient scrolls immediately. New, blue, Xinthos." I remember this because the whole time I was sitting there, all… "They spell it with an 'X'. That's sooooooo retarded!" OK nerd glasses off, and I'll wrap this up. As always review and tell me what you think and if you see a typo put it in a review so I can fix it.


	7. Chapter 7

The first rays of the morning's golden sunshine streamed into the room through a broken window and cast soft shadows on the wreckage around the room. The cool mist sent a chill down her spine finally rousing her from her peaceful slumber. Sleep clouded eyes slowly cracked open to take in the morning sun. She had not slept like that in such a long time, truly, she hadn't realized how much she missed such deep sleep. And surprisingly enough she could not feel the constant build up of energy, that was her rage, trying to escape. In fact she felt spent!

With that thought, her eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright in bed, as the memory of the previous nights activities came rushing back to her like a nuclear powered steamroller.

She needed to go, she needed to leave now! Before the thought could even be processed her powers had latched on to a duffel bag hidden in what was left of her amour and she was stuffing the chest inside. She would need to get out of town as quickly as possible while conserving energy, she would need it to get off the planet, which meant she would have to take public transportation. She flew quickly to the shore and touched down on the pavement.

Though it was still the wee hours of the morning Jump City was already jumping with activity.

Joggers, commuters, shoppers and everyone else were already out and about and they all recognized their local hero. The stares she was drawing put her on edge, this was not going to work. She couldn't slip quietly from the city if every one recognized her.

She slipped into the nearest shopping plaza and got a change of clothes. She didn't want anything revealing and she definitely wanted something with a hood to hide her face. Unfortunately she needed to save her money for other supplies which left her little to choose from. She made her purchases and ducked into a shadowed alcove. A moment later a figure emerged cheap blue tennis shoes squeaked against the tiles and too long jeans dragged the floor.

A far to large black hoodie hid both her face and her figure and her black duffel was slung across her back. She drew no stares this time as she slipped quietly up the streets of the city.

She arrived at the south side of the city with relative ease, this was the seeder side of town. Though this was probably the first place the Titans would look for her it would also be the easiest to get away in.

There were villains on every corner out here and the Titans would have a hard time finding her in the chaos their very presence would ensue. She slipped into the Greyhound station unnoticed and got a bus schedule. She had just missed the last bus to Gotham about and hour ago and another one wouldn't be leaving until tomorrow afternoon but if she took the one to Fairport, leaving in six hours, it would put her only about a hundred miles from Gotham and she could hitchhike the rest of the way. If she remembered right there was a grocers down the street, she could kill time getting supplies, and as long as she kept her head down and stayed out of trouble the Titans weren't likely to find her. With her plan in mind she purchased her ticket and set back out.

The grocers had been right where she remembered. As she crossed the parking lot seven familiar voices with even more familiar shapes were hurled from the front doors by a burly man with a vest that clearly said security across the back. What were they doing here? Couldn't they stay out of trouble for ten minutes, preferably the ten minutes it would have taken her to get in and out of that store. She could see Jinx trying to reason with the large man. Raven kept her distance, pulled her hood lower and watched for a moment of distraction so she could slip inside. The guard dipped his head in one sharp motion indicating he had agreed to something the bad luck witch had said, and she gave a happy bounce. She walked back over to the rest of her teem to share the news.

"Ok, he's agreed to let me go in and get the groceries, but I go in alone, and if you five even think about doing something to the store or one of the staff and he'll have the Titans on us like butter on hot pancakes," she explained. This day was not shaping up to be a good one. First no food and now she had to conduct negotiations to use the grocers. Her teammates angry voices rang in her ears, giving her a massive headache, and she was sure that vein in her forehead was beginning to pulse. "Of course they can," she cut them off, "we're criminals, and were lucky they didn't call the cops when you broke that shelf. Hell, we're luck they didn't call the Titans, and if you don't straiten up they still may."

"Like you said we're criminals, we don't have to act right. They should be afraid of us, not he other way around!" See-More added.

"Yea, those crud-munchers should be thankful that _all_ we decided to brake was that shelf," Gizmo piped in.

"Hungry!" Mammoth called in agreement.

"Can it!" Jinx snapped. Raven had taken the tense conversation as her cue to slip in unnoticed, unfortunately her luck had run out. "Who's that?"

"He's gonna call the cops!" Kyd Wykkyd shouted.

"Get him," no sooner had the words left Jinxes mouth, and Billy Numerous had her surrounded. Jinx pusher her way inside the circle and sized up what appeared to be a young boy, the hoodie he wore was far to large for him and she couldn't tell how strong he was or even if he might be concealing weapons. The hood was drawn low as if not to be recognized, He was probably some punk kid who had committed his first crime and was trying to lay low so-to-speak. Most likely not a threat , but with her luck better safe than sorry. "Who are you?" she demanded.

Raven was contemplating what to do, if she took off into the air she would instantly be recognized, if not as a Titan, at least as a threat, and she didn't think she could take down all seven of them without garnering unwanted attention. On the other hand she doubted she could talk them into just letting her go, but it seemed to be her best option right now. If it didn't work she could fend them off later. "No one... No one important."

Jinx snorted, so it was a girl under all that. There was something fishy going on here and for once the smell wasn't coming from one of her teammates. She repeated herself, "Who are you?"

"No one..." Raven began again, and Jinx took a menacing step forward, "just a traveler... traveling," by Azar when she was nervous her English was as bad as Star's. Jinx took another step forward and Raven took one back. She had spotted the real Billy, if she could get close enough, plan b was to clock him and she might be able to make a break for it. "I don't want trouble,"she told the pink girl, "just let me go and we can both forget we ever saw each other," she offered taking another step back.

"what makes you thing we trust you not to call the po po on us," Gizmo added as he squeezed his way into the circle, "We don't even know who you are!"

Her gray hand instantly came up to pull on her hood and Jinx's eyes lit up with recognition. Raven ever the empath picked up on it instantly and took another step toward the real Billy. Jinx took in her civilian clothes and the bag slung over her shoulder again. "You're running away?" she wandered aloud, Raven snarled under her hood.

"It's none of you're business what I'm doing just leave me alone." Jinx could tell her teammates were confused but she didn't have time to explain to them, Raven had inched her way all they way over to the real Billy Numerous and Jinx new that if pushed she would be gone before they could blink an eye. She had to do this carefully.

The very though of a Titan running away intrigued her, and her curiosity would not rest until she knew the whole story. The fact that it was her rival leaving made it a priority, and the question of where she would go sealed the deal.

"I'll make you a deal," she offered putting on her most trusting face, "we'll let you and swear not to let it slip that we ever saw you hell we'll even distract them for you..." she trailed off an ominous smile spread across her face.

"And I assume you'll want something in return," Raven ground out. She was waiting for the other shoe to drop the Hive didn't just do things for people.

"Of course, in return you'll take me with you!" she told her happily The boys looked on to their leader in shock and Raven snarled.

This was not what she had planned. "And if I refuse?" she said through clenched teeth.

Jinx whipped out her cell phone and dialed the number for the Titans emergency line, "I'll call the Titans now and we'll detain you until they arrive." Jinx stood there waiting for an answer thumb poised over the send key.

The deal was on the table, Raven stood up straiter and squared her shoulders, there was still a chance she could talk her out of this crazy idea before they left Earth, "You're not really giving me much of a choice here are you?" Raven deadpanned and Jinx just smiled at her. "Well, if your coming with me you'll need to get a few things, I'm going very... very far away." Jinx raised an eyebrow.

"How far away is far away?" she asked a little more hesitant this time. Something terrible must have happened, she could just feel it, for Raven to be desperate enough to leave... and take her with her? A wicked smile crossed the former Titans face.

"To my home planet, it's a very long journey. Six Earth months to four Earth years depending on your luck!"

Unfortunately for Raven, Jinx took her statement a a personal challenge.

A.N. Sorry this has taken so very, very long guys, I've had this and the next couple chapters written and rewritten for almost two months now, but I just hadn't been able to decide which version I liked better or had the umph to sit down and type them up. So the compromise was to blend the two, and here you have the monster that has become Chapter 7. If you hadn't figured out already I'm not exactly sticking to cannon, I'm throwing out most of the Azarath stuff in the Birthmark series, because I either didn't see them or forgot what had happened in them. I've also thrown out the Titans origins episode, you know the one where they all meet for the first time; I thought it was very corny, and I'm not just talking about BB's jokes. I'll have to do the same blending thing with the next few chapters, so that may take a while and then who knows what. Hopefully my muse will strike me over the head with a bat again and I'll have some fresh drive to work on this again. I feel it prudent that I let you know I really hope to finish this one. Unlike my other half baked ideas sitting on my account that haven't been updated in years. This one may take me a while but I'm not giving up yet. What I really need is someone I can bounce ideas off of... Anyone know a friendly forum for that kind of thing?

Anyway before I make the notes longer that the chapter; As always thank you for reading, please leave me a review and if you see somewhere I've goofed put it in a review so I can go back and fix it.


End file.
